There are many applications in which it would be desirable to divide the bed of a utility vehicle such as a pickup truck into discrete areas of variable size. For example, when carrying packages or groceries, it would be desirable to provide a bed partition near the vehicle tailgate both to prevent the packages from sliding and spilling into the main area of the bed, and to position the packages at the gate for ease in off-loading. In the same way, when carrying cargo, it would be desirable in many instances to provide one or more partitions for separating the cargo and limiting motion of the cargo during travel.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a partition arrangement for a utility vehicle for effectively dividing or partitioning the vehicle bed into two (or more) discrete areas. A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a partition arrangement of the described character in which a partition is selectively movable and adjustable lengthwise of the vehicle bed, in which the partition may be readily adjustably positioned by persons of limited strength and dexterity, that is economical to fabricate, that may be incorporated into the vehicles as standard equipment or as an option at the time of original vehicle manufacture, or may be marketed as an accessory in the vehicle aftermarket, and/or that can accommodate vehicles having differing bed depth.
A utility vehicle bed partition arrangement in accordance with the present invention includes a pair of rails for mounting along the sidewalls of the vehicle bed, a partition having laterally opposed side edges, and a pair of latches at the respective side edges of the partition for selective releasable locking engagement with the opposing rails. The rails in the preferred embodiment of the invention have openings at uniform spacing lengthwise of each rail and disposed in laterally opposed pairs when the rails are assembled to a vehicle. The partition includes a panel having laterally outwardly opening pockets at the opposed side edges, and latch bars slidably disposed in the respective pockets. Coil springs are captured beneath the latch bar in each pocket for urging the latch bar into an opposing rail opening, and a handle is coupled to each latch bar through a slot in the panel for both moving the latch bar against the coil spring to release the panel and limiting motion of the latch bar both into and out of the pocket.
One or more feet of resilient elastomeric material are mounted along the bottom edge of the partition panel for resilient frictional engagement with the floor of the vehicle bed to restrain the panel from swinging about the axis of the latch bars. Each foot has angularly extending compressible legs that frictionally engage the bed floor when the partition panel is fastened to the side rails. The feet are removably mounted on the panel, and may be provided in different heights for adapting a single panel for vehicle beds of differing depth.
The panel in the preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a unitary twin-sheet high-density talc-filled polyethylene construction. An elongated cylindrical tube of PVC or other suitable material is insert molded between the panel sheets along the upper edge of the panel to help rigidify the panel and to form a cylindrical passage that extends entirely along the upper edge of the panel. A pair of pins are positioned adjacent to but spaced from the respective ends of the tube after or, more preferably, prior to insert-molding to provide seats for the respective springs and thereby define the respective pockets. The latch bars are of solid plastic composition, and are slidably received in the tube ends. The handles are threadably fastened to the latch bars through slots in the panel, so that the bars and springs may be readily removed for repair if needed. The side rails are of rectangular metallic tube stock.